


All Mixed Up

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: And they were roommates...very loosely based on a korean drama Ive never seen—more taking the premise of it really
Relationships: Izzy & Chop Peters, Izzy/Chop Peters, Rae Earl & Finn Nelson, Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	All Mixed Up

Finn hated making girls cry. **  
**

Not that he made a habit of it—he reckoned he could count on one hand the number of times he did within his twenty-some years, most being from middle and high school romances gone wrong. after starting uni and growing up a bit, he had a clean slate…until now.

“Look,” he started delicately, the girl swiping at her eyes as she rolled away from him and off the bed, “I’m really sorry—”

“Don’t bother,” she snapped before retrieving her clothes from the floor. His hand ran over his face and he sat up slightly, resting on his elbows.

“It’s not you,” he said sheepishly and she nodded sarcastically, the bundle of clothes held against her bare chest.

“Thanks for the reassurance,” she snarked and he watched as she shook her head and turned to the door.

“See ya laters, yeah?” he offered, grimacing as her middle finger raised toward him and she strode past Archie with his hand raised to knock in the doorway. He looked down at Finn, shirtless and spread eagled on the bed with his jeans still undone.

”Didn’t go well?”

His head raised just enough to stare at Archie coldly.

“I haven’t gotten off in two fucking years, mate.”

“Has it really been that long?” Archie said, slightly dumbfound. His head tilted curiously, “Maybe you’re gay…” Finn stifled a laugh and rolled off the bed to a stand. He smirked at Archie and stepped in front of him.

“If I was, I wouldn’t be having this little problem, eh?” Finn patted his cheek, moving to pinch it as Archie scoffed and pushed him away, suppressing a smile.

Izzy appeared behind him with a flash of red hair, one of her million watt smiles at the ready.

“House meeting, in the kitchen,” she trilled, nearly jumping up and down as she urged them to follow her.

“For what?” Finn griped, bending for his shirt. He’d barely tugged it on and stood before she was dragging them down the hall excitedly.

When they entered, Finn sat down at Izzy’s push but got up and turned the kettle on. Archie dropped to the table beside Chloe and smiled, wiggling his brows at her as Chop clapped for their attention.

“We have an announcement,” He paused for suspense, Finn rolling his eyes as he took mugs from the cupboard.

“We’re moving out!” the two crowed simultaneously but to their chagrin, the three barely reacted. 

Archie nodded with a murmured, ‘sweet’ while Chloe beamed encouragingly before inspecting her nails. Their exuberance faded as Finn focused on setting the table, his response little more than a grunt. Izzy seemed to sink before putting her hands on her hips.

“You lot don’t even care!”

Finn snorted, Archie giving her an exasperated look.

“Well, Iz, it’s not really a surprise. You two all loved up—”

“For months,” Finn emphatically chimed in from his bent position in front of the fridge.

“It’s disgusting,” Archie finished, shaking his head, “Y’need your own space.” He shrugged and continued, only half joking, “When can I rent the room out?”

“The house will be ready later this week,” Chop grumbled as he dropped to a chair, his lips pursed.

“We’re mostly packed,” Izzy assured prickly, her arms crossing.

At that Archie stood and forced her into a tight hug, his arms winding around her neck and not long after, the others joined in, forming a laughing mess of tangled limbs.

***

“Oh, fucks sake…”

Rae ripped the bright pink eviction notice from the door, crumpling and shoving it in her bag. she struggled to unlock it, cursing as she finally entered the flat. She slammed the door behind her and leant against it, closing her eyes with a deep sigh. Rubbing at her temples, she shuffled to the kitchen and threw her bag onto the counter before taking her mail from it and thumbing through it quickly.

_We regret to inform you your application has been denied_

“Blah blah blah,” she mumbled, tossing it aside. 

_Your account is past due, to avoid service interruption, please pay—_

“Jesus,” she moaned lowly and pinched the bridge of her nose. She noticed the new message light blinking on her landline and pressed play, leaning over the counter with her hands clasped behind her head.

“Hey, it’s me…I got the last of my shit out, left the keys on the counter… Liam trailed off and Rae looked up, frowning as she stared at the phone, “Y'know ’m sorry,” he apologized weakly before chuckling, “Maybe we’re too fucked up together.” Silence fell again and she could vaguely hear a voice in the background saying his name. “Right, talk laters then.” 

The line clicked and Rae irritably wiped a tear away.

_If you would like to save this message—_

She bit her lip and quickly pressed ‘delete’ before going to the fridge for a much-needed beer.

She was surprised he’d called at all, given his penchant for avoiding conflict but he always loved having the last word. To be honest, she had planned on breaking it off soon anyway. She started looking at rentals and applying to jobs in hopes of moving out but he’d beat her to it. 

If she’d known fucking a coworker would result in that, she wouldve done it months ago. With just her part time position at Town Records, finances were completely wrecked now. She drained half her beer in one pull, closing her eyes tight against frustrated tears. 

The phone rang and her eyes opened, glaring as it continued. She considered ignoring it and going straight to bed but picked it up subconsciously.

“Hello,” she answered hesitantly, ready to yell if it was Liam’s voice.

“Babes! Get ready, we’re going out.”

“Hey Chloe,” she replied warily, “Out where?”

“The Swan, of course, come meet us!”

“Dunno…” Rae sighed, pouting as she stared longingly at her bedroom door.

“My shout,” Chloe replied swiftly, Rae’s mouth twisting to the side thoughtfully.

“Give me twenty, yeah?”

***

Forty-five minutes later, Rae pushed open the Swan’s door and made her way to a large booth in the corner where Izzy and Chloe sat flagging her down.

In the spur of the moment, she wanted to look presentable and got all dolled up with leggings, a skirt and an artfully ripped band tee; casual yet sexy and empowering…at least she hoped so.

She slid in beside the two, kissing Izzy’s cheek and hugging Chloe.

“Soz, I’m late.”

“S’alright, we’re still waiting on the boys.”

Nerves instantly struck but she was glad she hadn’t shown up in sweats and a hoodie like originally planned. As to which boys they were, she could only assume it was Chop or Chloe’s latest victim; on second thought, it could be their other roommates. Archie and… fuck, what was his name?

“I’ll get ya a drink, Rae,” Chloe said, already standing, “We’re celebrating after all.” She walked away and Izzy only lasted a minute before she couldn’t contain herself anymore.

“Chop and I are moving out!”

“Congratulations,” Rae smiled wide, Iz’s excitement infectious.

“S’too bad you’re shacked up with Liam.”

“Yeah, we could be roomies,” Chloe returned and passed her a snakebite, Rae immediately sipping deeply.

“Actually,” she paused, clearing her throat softly, “We broke up.” She struggled to get the words out, the two staring back shocked.

“Oh my God…when?”

“Couple days ago.” She was fighting to sound nonchalant but her throat burned with suppressed tears.

It wasn’t that she’d miss Liam but she’d sure as hell miss his decks. Now she was gonna have to fix that piece of shit from her dad.

“He’s all moved out now but I can’t afford to stay there alone,” she shrugged a little, her finger running along the rim of her half-drained pint. Izzy and Chloe exchanged excited grins and Rae braced herself.

“You can take our room!” Izzy exclaimed, nearly vibrating in her seat.

“Yeah, it’ll be so much fun, just like when we were kids–”

“Whoa, hold on.” Instantly overwhelmed with anxiety, she held her hands up, “I’m not moving in, guys.”

They frowned simultaneously and Rae thought she’d never seen Izzy look so unhappy.

“Why not?”

“Because I…” _Can’t think of anything_. Her mind had gone blank with only loud static and bright red sirens. “I need to think about it,” she recovered. Living with Chloe was one thing but two strangers as well?

“What’s to think about? Y’need a cheaper place to stay,” Chloe retorted, narrowing her eyes a bit.

“And you’ll be with your mates,” Izzy added, Rae resisting the urge to argue.

She barely knew the boys, only vaguely remembering Archie from college and maybe meeting him once or twice since then. Not to mention, she knew nothing of the other, except he was a writer, always holed up in his room and Chloe bitched endlessly about his loud music shaking the walls.

Lost in thought as they kept talking, she realized with a pit in her stomach that she’d agreed with her silence.

“You’ll love it, babes,” Chloe assured, squeezing her hand. She forced a smile and drained her glass.

“What about the boys?” she asked hastily, biting her lip.

“Arch can’t wait to rent the room out,” Izzy lamented, rolling her eyes playfully.

“D’ya think Finn’ll even notice?” Chloe snickered, a bulb flickering behind Rae’s eyes.

_Finn! That was his name!_

She took a heavy breath, the reminder only freaking her out further. Unless Finn was a common name in Stanford, she didn’t know any except from her first year of college.

Finn ‘Sex God’ Nelson, the gorgeous and fit second year she’d had a brief flirty mindfuck with. She hadn’t seen him since his last day when things had…escalated between them and rumours of his move to Leeds had spread fast. She’d almost convinced herself it was merely a teenage fever dream but she still had that final note from him, _Finn xx_ almost faded from the page.

Now that she thought about it, he and Archie were best mates back then and probably still were now.

Her mind running wild, she missed the Swan’s door opening and saw the boys coming towards them too late. She stiffened, her face turning red and she stared at the table, wishing she could disappear into thin air.

_Shitshitshitshit–_

“Archie, we have the best news,” Chloe enthused, Izzy nodding along happily.

“Hello to you too,” he chuckled as he sat down, smiling at Rae curiously. Chop slid in beside Iz, a gap-toothed grin forming.

“Raemundo!” She reluctantly looked up, immediately meeting Finn’s steady gaze before she averted her eyes.

“Hiya,” she squeaked, pasting a smile on. In her periphery, Finn sat across from her, his stare burning through her.

“Alright?” he spoke smoothly, and it was like she was sixteen again, golden-brown eyes boring into hers and a knicker dropping smirk in place. 

Her thighs clenched together and she nodded mutely, her lips flattening. She held back from crossing her arms as he looked her over, lingering on her neck and chest.

“I didn’t know you two had met,” Chloe said suspiciously, jealousy tinging her voice. Rae shrugged, at a bit of a loss for once but Finn took over.

“Stamford College, yeah?” he asked as if he was confirming it for himself and at her small nod, he smiled again, inclining his head to Chloe with a half-shrug.

“Right,” she let it go for the minute and clapped her hands together, “What’s everyone drinking?”


End file.
